


Laughter After The Fall

by Lady_Of_Paper_7



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy, Laughter, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, mention of events of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Paper_7/pseuds/Lady_Of_Paper_7
Summary: “You have a pretty good reason to keep amusing me then”“I don’t want you amused”, Will disagreed, his own arms having snuck around his lover’s neck and hugging him close, “I want you not being able to get out a complete sentence from laughing.”“A better reason still”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Laughter After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either characters, people or backstories. The only thing that I did was come up with semi-creative plots and ideas to put (already established and beloved) characters in and write them down, most of the time to come up with happy endings.

Hannibal was kissing the side of Will’s neck, the tip of his tongue darting out between his lips against his lover’s skin, just above his hammering pulse as Will’s heels dug deeper into the small of Hannibal’s bare back, pulling him in deeper and holding him close. Their hands lay tightly interlaced on either side of Will’s head, clutching onto each other as Hannibal moved against his lover.

Will keened softly above him, sweat damp curls pressed flat against the silk cushions as he threw back his head, blue eyes tightly shut and mouth deliciously opening up in the redgolden hue of the afternoon sunlight which was streaming in through the window over the bed and Hannibal couldn’t help but smile against his lover’s exposed skin when he came apart beneath him. His own lips parted in a silent moan against Will’s Adam’s apple as he followed and his hips stilled, cradled between strong, trembling legs. His own sweat limp hair fell into his forehead and eyes as he let his head sink forward, mouth still agape as he tried to catch his breath whilst still pressing his lips against his lover’s throat, the very tips of his teeth brushing against the skin of Will’s neck as he did so.

“You better watch those teeth – I know what they’ve been up to over the last years”

Hannibal could almost taste Will’s words on his tongue, not just feel the vibrations of his vocal cords against his own parted lips as he spoke, and it took him a moment to register the meaning of what his lover had just said. Then he stilled completely against Will and ever so slowly raised his head to look into his lover’s blue green eyes, pupils blown impossibly wide from arousal and pleasure. His brown curls lay about his head in messy perfection and the only thing that stood between him and the most beautiful oil painting of some long dead benevolent prince was the missing crown atop his beautiful head.

“What _my_ teeth have been up to?”, he asked, barely managing to fight the laugh that forced its way past his lips long enough to finish the question.

A tear run down his left cheek by the time Will had opened his mouth to reply and closed it again when he changed his mind, watching his lover’s face crinkle up instead. He felt Hannibal’s laughter against him as his whole body shook against his own, all around when he completely lost it, hips still cradled between Will’s legs and pelvis.

“Need-“, he eventually managed to get out, but cut himself off, still quietly chuckling, “need I remind you, which of us bit a man’s cheek off his face?”

“Once”, Will’s voice spilled like gravel from his soft lips, but he was watching his lover with a spark in his eyes, “you do that once and never hear the end of it”

“Not if it’s up to me”, Hannibal agreed, shoulders finally stilling as he calmed down, “it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen”

Will rolled his eyes at him but the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

“Still is?”, he asked as he reached up to brush back Hannibal’s soft hair.

“I might prefer the sight of you just like this”, Hannibal murmured, stretching up to kiss his lover’s already kiss bruised lips and swallowing the gasp his movement drew from Will’s mouth.

“Might”, Will repeated when they pulled apart and Hannibal laid down beside him on the rapidly cooling off sheets.

“Might”, he agreed, as he wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him close.

“I have never seen you laugh like that, you know”, Will sighed against Hannibal’s chest as he snuggled close, closing off his sentence with a kiss to his lover’s collarbone, “you should do it more often – it suits you”

“It does?”, Hannibal’s thumbs pressed down against the nape of Will’s neck and softly rubbed circles into the warm skin, just beneath his hair, “you have a pretty good reason to keep amusing me then”

“I don’t want you amused”, Will disagreed, his own arms having snuck around his lover’s neck and hugging him close, “I want you not being able to get out a complete sentence from laughing.”

“A better reason still”

Will made a sound meander between sigh and laugh, nuzzling his face in the crook of his lover’s neck, “I’ll do my best then”

“And I will not fight your efforts, Will”

“You better not”, Will grumbled mock seriously against Hannibal’s skin, tasting its salt on his lips and tongue.

“Or else? If you don’t mind me asking that is”

“I’ll think of something”, the last word almost got lost in the yawn Will couldn’t quite fight off.

“I’m sure you will”, Hannibal promised, kissing the top of Will’s head, “I’m sure you will”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new, concerning the pairing, the setting and writing style - I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
